


Beyond Etheria- Sequel to She-Ra and the Princesses of Power

by rose_pink



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Adora (She-Ra) Needs a Hug, Catra (She-Ra) Needs a Hug, Catra (She-Ra) Redemption, Epilogue, F/F, F/M, Lesbian Adora (She-Ra), Lesbian Catra (She-Ra), M/M, Shadow Weaver | Light Spinner (She-Ra)'s A+ Parenting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:23:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27703417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rose_pink/pseuds/rose_pink
Summary: We pick up from The Heart: Part 2 as the best friend squad begins what seems like one last adventure: restoring magic to the universe. The future looks bright for Etheria, but what problems burden other planets? No one said the restoration of magic to the universe would be easy, but the last thing the quartet is ready to face is more questions
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Bow/Glimmer (She-Ra), Perfuma/Scorpia (She-Ra)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	Beyond Etheria- Sequel to She-Ra and the Princesses of Power

As she laid there on the grass, staring up at the vast expanse of the universe, Adora found herself wishing she could stay in that moment forever. It was so perfect. The remnants of Horde Prime's ship resembled a rip in the sky, the green leaves growing from it reminded her of a painting she had seen in Bright Moon a few months before. 

"Adora, we should go," Catra spoke from her right side, pulling Adora from her meditative state. She could hear the exhaustion in her voice, a weakness Catra had usually tried to cover up but failed to do so in this moment of vulnerability. Adora's own fatigue matched that of the girl next to her. 

Adora noticed that Bow and Glimmer had made their exit, how long ago she was unsure, but the weight of Glimmer's arm had left hers, causing a bad case of pins and needles to overtake it. Adora pushed herself off the ground with a groan, pulling Catra up with her. 

"Yeah, we should. I can't wait to show you around Bright Moon," Adora said with a weak smile. 

"Could that wait until after we get some sleep?" Catra asked hesitantly. Hesitance is not normally sensed in Catras dialect, but with her and Adora's recent intense exchange of "I love you's" Catra was feeling especially soft. 

"Absolutely," Adora said, grabbing onto Catra's hand as they walked back towards their group of friends. Once they had arrived, they watched King Micah as he gave his announcement. 

"Of course, you are all free to seek refuge in Bright Moon. We'll be shuttling those of you who take our offer back in the spaceship in groups of 15," He explained. The chatter of civilians rose as they began to clump off into groups, Adora felt Catra's hand tighten around her own. 

"We're gonna stay together, Catra, don't worry," Adora said, giving the girl's hand a quick squeeze. Catra looked away in, what Adora guessed was, embarrassment. Adora felt a pang in her chest. The guilt she felt for leaving Catra all that time ago etched a deep frown onto her face. 

As Adora turned to look for Glimmer and Bow, her eyes catch on a group of three.

There they stood, still dressed in their Horde uniforms, looking as banged up and ragtag as ever. Lonnie, Kyle, and Rogelio. 

They looked different from the last time Adora had seen them, they looked clueless, scared maybe. Adora had never seen them scared before. Ironically, fear wasn't allowed in the Fright Zone. Adora thought back to when she left the Horde. At first, it felt so strange to not have anyone to report back to, no real leader, she sympathized with the three. 

Adora approached them cautiously, Catra tried to pull herself from Adora's grip but to no avail. As expected, the trio didn't seem too excited to see them. 

"What do you want?" Lonnie asked in annoyance and a tinge of hurt. 

"Are you okay?" Adora asked softly, ignoring Lonnie's harsh tone. Rogelio and Kyle had yet to look at Adora, but Lonnie stared at her straight on. 

"You ruined everything! We have nowhere to go," Lonnie said, her voice rising with every word "And for what? To fuel your savior complex?" 

"It had to happen Lonnie, or Etheria would be gone," Adora said weakly, trying to justify her actions. She looked to Kyle and Rogelio but their eyes continued to stare at the grass. 

"No, it didn't! You could have just stayed with the Horde and become a force captain. You left us!" Lonnie's words stung. Adora hadn't thought about that before. Sure, she felt guilt for leaving Catra, but what about her other friends? Adora was struck by shame. Maybe she wasn't the hero. 

"Adora did what she thought was best. She hurt all of us when she left, but we had every opportunity to follow her. She made that very clear. despite us hurting her friends, she never hated us," Catra defended. her nails had begun to dig into Adora's hand. 

Lonnie scoffed and turned away, motioning for Rogelio and Kyle to follow. Adora wanted to call out to them, to beg them to come with her to Bright Moon, but she was quiet. 

"Don't listen to them" Catra sighed, her nails retracting "You're a good person. If I can see that after years of fighting you, then anyone can" 

**

When the best friend squad arrived at Bright Moon, the first thing on everyone's mind was food. As it turns out, saving the universe works up quite the appetite. So, the four packed themselves into the kitchen to make what best can be described as an unorganized feast. None of the food went together, but it didn't matter, as the pile was pretty much gone after 30 minutes of people cycling in and out of the room. 

Three of the people who came into the kitchen were the star siblings. Tallstar and Jewelstar looked abrasive as ever, whilst Starla bombarded the four with questions. 

"What will you do next?" Starla asked as she began to munch down on a red apple. 

"Before we settle down, we want to explore the universe. See if we can bring magic back to the other planets" Glimmer explains, with the most excitement she can muster. Her exhaustion seeps through her words. Tallstar takes that as her cue to step in. 

"Starla," She says, "Give them time to relax, they're tired" 

Adora tried to send a telepathic message of gratitude towards Tallstar. She was much too tired to answer any more questions 

Suddenly, Catra went rigid. Panic evident in her eyes, her lips pressing into a thin line. 

"Where's Melog?" She asked, trying to remain calm so that the large feline didn't pick up on her stress, wherever he may be. 

"I think I saw him over in the courtyard, underneath that big tree with the purple flowers" Starla explains. Without another word, Catra walks quickly out of the kitchen, Adora following close behind. 

When they made it to the courtyard, they find Melog laying beneath the aforementioned tree, as about three children from Thaymor climb his back and place flowers behind his ears and in his mane. A daisy chain was placed on his head like a crown. All the while, Melog looks slightly disgruntled, yet still tolerating the kids.

At the sight of Catra, the large animal stands up and walks towards them, shaking his big head, letting the flowers fall from him in little parachutes of oranges and yellows. Catra visually relaxes when Melog rubs his torso on her legs. 

Adora bends down to pick up the daisy chain that had fallen from Melogs' head, the flowers were still perfect, the underside of their petals a weak magenta. Adora gingerly places the crown on top of Catra's head, pulling a dumb smile at the light rouge that covers her face. 

"You're so stupid" Catra mumbles, pushing Adora lightly. 

**

That evening, long after everyone had bathed and cleaned their scratches and bruises, Adora and Catra lay together in bed. 

Catra had been offered another room, the kingdom obviously had enough space, but she insisted on sleeping with Adora. Not that Adora mined at all. 

So here they were. laying on their sides, facing each other, Melog wrapped around their feet. A heavy fog of nostalgia laid over the two. They always slept together in the Horde, often in the same fashion as they did now. They would whisper about ruling the world, hand in hand. Giggling when Adora would make a particularly stupid face, just to see Catra laugh. 

Tonight's whispers were different. They told each other stories, catching up on the things they missed. Adora told Catra of the day when there were an unreasonably large amount of cats in Bright Moon, and how Adora had spent the whole day paranoid that Catra was spying on her. 

When Catra's laughter died down and exchanged words became few and far between, Adora could feel herself drift off. She wasn't stressed that she didn't get to tell Catra everything. They would have the rest of their lives to exchange stories and "I love you's". And for that moment, Adora's guilt subsided. 

She was excited to learn how to love.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh boy, I haven't done creative writing in a long time (the education system smh) but I am so excited to share my version of a She-ra epilogue. 
> 
> Please give feedback :-)


End file.
